Sleepless Nights
by lilythesilly
Summary: What happens when you can't sleep? You call the one you love and enlighten them with the knowledgable words of Dr. Seuss. just a fluffy and random one-shot TxG


** A/N I rote another one-shot! Its called Sleepless Nights. Its based on a Dr Seuss quote!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of hsm.**

* * *

_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep _

_because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

_-Dr. Seuss_

* * *

Gabriella Montez could not sleep a wink. It had been like this for about a couple weeks.

Right now she was sitting in her room at 1:30 a.m. when she got an idea, she went to her cell phone and called Sharpay,

"Hey Shar." She said

"Why the hell are you calling me at-" she stopped for a minute and the screamed over the phone " 1:45 GABRIELLA MONTEZ ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?! SOMEONE BETTER BE DEAD!"

"Nope I just couldn't sleep." And then Sharpay hung up.

She sighed and dialed Taylor's number, soon a drowsy voice said, "Wha up?"

"Hey Tay is Gabby."

"Oh um wha ya wan?" she said while yawning.

"Nothing I'm just bored what are you-" she hung up when she heard snoring coming from the other end.

So she decided to call Chad

"Hey Chad."

From the other end she heard , "No evil scissors don't cut my hair."

"CHAD!" she screamed into the phone

"Huh what?" he said to the phone.

"I'm bored I need someone to talk to." She said

"Well then call your boyfriend cause if I don't get any sleep you don't want to know me tomorrow morning." And with that said he hung up.

She sighed and pressed speed dial no. 1

After about 3 rings she heard a groggy voice say, "Hullo?"

"Hey babe watcha doin?"

"Um sleepin," he said a little confused

"Oh that's cool." She said

"Um babe not that I don't like you calling me its just that," he yawned, "Why are you calling me at 2:00 a.m. on a school night?"

"I'm not tired and I have no idea why." She said

"Well maybe if you count back from 10 you'll fall asleep."

"Ok will you count with me?" she asked

"Alright 10…9….8…7…..6" she stopped when she heard snoring but before she hung up she heard, "I love Gabriella, I love Gabriella, I love Gabriella." She smiled and when she hung up she said, "I love you too Troy."

The next day she walked up to her friends and said. "Hey everyone wats up?"

They all looked at her and Chad fell in an open locker and he said, "Oh not much JUST TIRED BECAUSE SOMEONE, MISS GABSTER WOKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND WE'RE FREAKING TIRED!"

"Sorry Chad." She mumbled

"Well I told you that if I didn't get some sleep you wouldn't want to know me." He said

"Hey leave her alone. I bet if any of you couldn't sleep she would be on the phone with you until you did." Said a tired looking Troy

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up I didn't mean to its just for the past couple of weeks I haven't been sleeping well." She said

"No problem Gabs. Troy's right we would of done the same thing if we were you." Said Taylor

"Thank you." I said but then added, "Where's Chad?" we all looked around and laughed when we saw him asleep in an open locker.

After school Gabby and Troy were walking home and he said,

"Are you sure you don't know why you can't sleep?"

"None whatsoever. But if I find out you'll be the first to know." She said

"Well I have to head home I love you." He said

"I love you too."

Later that night as Gabby was thinking of the past weeks she realized that all this started when she started going out with Troy. Then it came to her and she called him

"Ullo?" she heard a voice say. She looked at the clock it read 1:47 a.m.

"Hey babe I figured it out." She said

"Figured out what?" he asked

"Why I haven't been sleeping." She said

"And what is your conclusion Ms. Montez?" he asked

"You." She said

"I don't get it." He said a little confused

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep, because reality is finally better than your dreams." She said

"Wow that was insightful, where'd you hear that?"

"Dr. Seuss." She said

He laughed and said, "I love you Ella."

She smiled, "Love you too Troy."

* * *

**A/N here you go just a random one-shot this is my favorite Dr. Seuss quote and I thought I'd share it with you. So please review!**

**Luvs Ya;**

**-Lilyana-**


End file.
